Everylasting Love
by KurandRobgirl
Summary: When a SheElf returns to Lothlorien and takes up her old jobs as warden. Will Haldir still be in love with her after so many years apart and does she have the same feelings. Will Rumil and Orophin bring them together. Find out. Now anyone can review. I fi
1. Default Chapter

"Not much longer and I'll be home". She thought.

The closer she came to the forest of Lothlorien. The more her heart raced. The one person she most wanted to see. His name flashed in her mind "Haldir". she walked into the forest onlt to have arrows ponited at her. a tall handsome elf walked up to her. she took in what she see.

"what is your reason for entering the forest". Haldir asked.

She answer while taken her hood off." I'm just returning home".

He just stared at her. " Isiong" He said with shocke and happiness in his voice.

She look at him with a smile. " Haldir it's been too long scenes the last time we saw each other".

" Yes it has". He said. He turn to his men. " Put your arrows down".

They did. Rumil and Orophin walk up to her. " It's good to see you again". Rumil said.

" And I am glad to see you two again". She said.

" Are you going to be staying this time". Orophin asked.

" I hope". She said with saddness in her voice. She looked around and her eyes made contact with Haldir's.

" I believe the Lord and Lady are waiting for you. We will take you to them". He said.

she nodded. " Thank you" She said.

He turn and started to walk away. The other elves did the same. Only Rumil and Orophin walk beside Isiong.  
The three chatted the whole way there. Every once an awhile Haldir gazed at them. Seeing them laughing.

" Why can't I just walk over to her and join themand sharing laughter. Why did my heart feel like it did flips when she showed herself. I knew i ahd feeling for her before she left. I thought I got over it. I guess I didn't"  
He thought. Haldir, Rumil, Orophin, and Isiong walk up the stairs into a huge room. When they walk in Lord Celeborn and lady Galadriel were waiting for them.

Please Review. And Please be kind. 


	2. ch2

" It's good to have you back. You done what you were sent to do. You been gone too long. Now your home"  
said Celeborn.

" You can start as warden again when you feel up to it." Galadriel said.

Celeborn looks at Haldir. "See to that she get's what she needs Haldir."

He bows to them " Yes my lord."

They other bow to Lord and the Lady. They walk down the stairs. Haldir shows her where she will be staying.  
They both said there goodnites and he left. Rumil and Orophin stayed behind and continued to go down memory lane.

" It seems that Haldir has changes." Isiong said.

" Yes he has. Alot. " Rumil said.

" it wasn't the same when you left." Orophin said.

Isiong looked at both of them. " I'm happy to hear that. When I lefted it was strange not having you guys there.  
Everyday I thought about you guys and all the fun we had." Isiong said.

Rumil and just smile at her.

" That bring happiness to us." Rumil said.

Orophin and Rumil gave her hugs and said there goodnites. After they lefted she went to her bed and laid down. With one tought before she fell asleep."Haldir"

The bext morning. She wakes up and got dressed and headed out. She ran into Orophin and Rumil. They headed to the archery field. When they get there they see Haldir. She watch haldir notch his bow. Rumil and Orophin saw this and smile. Orophin lean over and whrispered " Do you see what i see."

" That she now focus on our brother and not on us. Then yes. I have a plan." Rumil said.

"To put them together. We both know they both had feeling for each other. We both know that our brother still has feeling for her." orophin said.

Isiong turn to see Orophin and Rumil chatting about something. " What are you guys talking about?"

They turn to her. " We are talking about the battle at Helms Deep." Rumil said. Haldir walked up to them.  
"oh hello brother." orophin said.  
Isiong turned to see him standing next to her. They both just stared at each other. Haldir was the first to speak. " Can you come with me. We need to talk."

" Of course." She answer. They walked away.

" Do you think he might tell her?" Orophin asked.

" It's to early to say." Rumil said. They headed to there talan.

" So what did you want talk about." Isiong asked.

He look at her and look bacc to front of him. " Lord celeborn told me to tell you that your friends Elenia and prince Legolas will be here later today."

" Oh. well I'm gald to hear that." she said.

" Just say it. What can she do ?"He thought. He stopped and looked at her. She did the same.  
" I want to ask you if you wanted to go to the celebration with me." he asked. " There you said it." He thought.

" Yes. I will go with you. That what you want to talk about right." Isiong asked.

" Yes." He said. They continued walk together.

Later that day. isiong waited for her two friends come. When they came in sight she ran over towards them.

" I see you look happy." Elenia said while hugging her friend.

"You can tell" Isiong asked

" Yes we can. With that smile showing." Legolas said.

"It's good to see you guys again." Isiong said. she showed them to there room. where they talked.  
It got late and she headed to her talan.

Hope you like so far. It will get better. 


	3. Chapter 3

The night of the celebration.

" Where is legolas" Isiong asked. " Elenia turn around. " He with Haldir and his brother getting ready."

" At least we are almost ready." Isiong said. " yeah we know how the guys act when they wait to long. Haldir the worstest of them. Barking orders from lefted to right."Elenia said.

Isiong almost fell over laughing at that comment. " It true. Soon I will return to being one of his wardens" She said.  
" I feel bad for you." Elenia said." So how do I look." Isiong said

She was dress in a dark blue dress with a gold sash aroud her waist.

" you look great. Haldir will fallow you like a love sick puppy." Elenia said." Do i look alright" she said.

" It's better then alright. All the she-elfs will be wishing to be you" Isiong said.

She wore a black dress it exposed her shoulder. It was black. It had a corset and it was red. Behind the corset was dark purple.the designs on the coset was dark blue.

" Let's go. we don't want to out dates to be angery because we took to long" Elenai said. she grabbed Isiong arm the lefted the room.

When the reach the bottom of the stairs. They saw Legolas and Haldir waiting for them. When the guys saw them they were lost of words. They looked like a couple of fish out of water.

Legolas was the first to speak. "M'lady" He said holding out his hand to Elenia. She let go of Isiong arm ad took his hand.

They start to walk of they stop and Elenia turn aroud and winked at her. Isiong Knew what that ment.

Haldir finally got the thought that were going threw his mind of her. " M'lady you look lovly tonight" He finally said.

He held out his hand and she took it." Thank" She said.

When they reach where the celebration was been held. They head to take there seats. Isiong an Elenia sat next to each other while Haldir sat next to Isiong and Legolas next to Elenia.

The lord and lady stod up. They made there speech and the fest began. During the whole meal Haldir couldn't keep his off Isiong.

After the fest. the Lord and Lady told it was time to dance.

Rumil and Orophin watch there brother. "Time to put the plan in action." Orophin said.

Rumil walked over to Isiong. " May I have this dance" He said with his hand out. " Yes" She took his hand.

Legolas and Elenia were already out on the drance floor. Rumil and isiong started dancing. " You look sad. You should be happy." Rumil said. " Yes I should be" she said looking up at Rumil with a smile.

Orophin walked over to whee Haldir was . He saw that his brother didn't take his off of Isiong.

" I notice that you didn't hardly talk to her." he said. " What is you your buseiness" haldir said and got up.

Orophin fallow. haldir stop and watch Her. " If you want to dance with her then you to make the move" Orophin said and pushed Haldir on to the floor.

He walk over to Isiong.He taped on Rumil shoulder." May I cut in" He asked. Rumil nodded and lefted.

Haldir held out his hand and she took it. They started dancing. They couldn't look away from each face.

They just stared at each other. " Do you see them" Elenia said. " Yes they look like they are in there own world"  
Legolas said.

" How long do you think it will take for them to tell each on how they feel about each other" Elenia asked.

Legalos look stright into Elenia eyes and said " I don't know. It might be tonight. Anything can happen."

She nodded her hed. " Lets go." she said. They lefted for there talan.

After dancing awhile Haldir and Isiong walked a outside. When they were away from the other. They star up at the stars.

"He has not said alot tonight. Maybe I should" She thought. She elbow him in the side. he stumble a little bit.

" What was that for." he asked. " I justed felt like it." She said with a smile. " " You just felt like it" He said.

Then a thought came to mind. He lunge at her. She move out of the way. After while he final tackle her.

They were face to face. He lean down mere inches form her. Two elves were coming and they they got up and lefted.

He walked her back to her talan. They said there good night.

She went into her talan. " He almost. Did he almost" She thought. she got ready for bed. But mind was going over what almost happen.

If you are wanting a scene. you have to hold on. It will be soon. 


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning

Isiong was getting up when there was a knock at the door. She walks to the door.when She open the door she see Elenia there.

" come in" Isiong said. Elenia walks in. " So how was your night" Elenia asked with a smile .

" strange" Isiong said and sat on the bed. Elenia sat next to her." What do you mean" She asked

" I mean that after me and Haldir left the party.We started fighting. Not agruing. Just play fighting." She said

" And the strange part is." Elenia asked. " When he trackle me. He looked like he was going to kiss me" Isiong said.

" well did he." Elenia asked. Isiong shakes her head no." He back out" Elenia said. " No. We got interupted." Isiong said.

Elenia shakes her head." so how was your night." Isiong asked Elenia. She smiled " Just wonderful". Isiong started laughing.

" Let's go for a walk"Elenia said. "Yes" Isiong answer. The left the room. A while they were walking they were called to see the lord and the lady.

They reach where the lord and lady are. They bow to them."We are sorry to do this but you and Elenia are few of the best we have for this mission." Lord Celeborn said.

" It's alright my lord. I here to sevre." Isiong said. Then Elenia spoke up ' What is the mission."

"You and a Some other elves will head to Gondor. King Aragorn needs our help." Lady Galadriel said.

" Alright when do we leave." Isiong asked. " As soon as prossible." Lord Celeborn said. They bow left to get ready to leave.

Elenia looked at Isiong. " I wonder who going with us" She asked. " I don't know." Isiong said.

Little later 

Elenia and Isiong ready there horse. " I thought they said a few elves" Elenia said looking around.

" You still get surprise at what they say things like that. I thought you would be over that and grew up here." Isiong said.

"At least Legolas is one of the elves going with us." Elenia said. " That's good." Isiong said. she turned to see Rumil and orophin there.

"It's seem we are coming with you" Rumil said. " And so is Haldir" Orophin said. She smiled.

The Lord and Lady walked up woth Haldir. " Isiong we are putting you in charge with haldir." lord celeborn said.

" Are you sure you want me in charge." Isiong said in surpise. " Yes we belive it's the right choice" She said while pointing to her and celeborn and Haldir.

" Alright" Is all Isiong could say. The lord and lady walked off. " Don't look so surpise you you wereput incharge with me" Hadlir said.

" Sorry. It's just going to be odd for me." Isiong said. Haldir just laughed. She punch him in the arm.

"Ow. What that for." he asked. He rubbed his arm. "For laughing at me. It's not funny to me" Isiong said.

She turn and got on her horse. He walk over to his horse and got on. Lord made a speech and they lefted for there travel.

They rode to Gondor with hardly any stops. When they finally reach Gondor. They were greeted by Aragorn and Arwen.

They were shown where they be staying. Aragorn asked Haldir,Isiong,Elenia.Legolas,Rumeil and Orophin to fallow him.

They fllow him into a large room. He wave them to sit. "What is it that you needs us" Haldir asked.

" We are being attack by a strange new group of creatures. They fight just like the elves." Aragorn said.

"You got to be kidding me." Elenia said. " No I'm not. They are stronge. They are worser then orcs" Aragorn said.

" I thought nothing can get worse then orcs." Rumil said.

After Aragorn told them about when they attack and so on. They were returning to there rooms.

Isiong didn't return to her room she walk outside and looked up at the stars. " You still do love to look at the stars don't you." A vocie said. She turned around to see Haldir.

" Yes. I still do." Isiong said. Haldir smile and walk closer to her. " Good you havn't change much" Haldir said.

"It will intersting to see how we handly this new threat. Don't you think." he said. " Yes it will" She said.

"It is best you return to your room and rest for what is to come" Haldir said. " Goodnight Haldir" Isiong said and walked off to her room.  
" Goodnight Isiong" He said and turn to see her go. He return to his room.

that it for this chapter. I know I said that The haldir and Isiong scene will be here soon. I promised it will be. 


	5. Chapter 5

A few days later.

" We have not seen any attacks or heard anything" Elenia said. While grabbing her bow and arrows.

" I know. I want to see what the big deal is." Isiong said. They walk out the room.

They walk outside to see Legolas. " Bored" Elenia asked. He nodds. The three patrol around.

A few hours later.

" Nothing. " Isiong said. When said that Rumil came running in. "They are here." He said.

They stood up and fallow Rumil. They reach where Haldir and Orophin were. Isiong and Elenia look around.

Elenia and Isiong look at each other. " They look elves but only darker." Elenia said. Isiong nodd.

One of the dark elves mutter something. They saw couple of dragons land. Elenia and Isiong look at each other. " Great. I have never been face to face with a dragon or took one down." Isiong whispered to Elenia.

" Same here. I guess we might get our first."Elenia whispered back to Isiong. She just nodds.

"When battle starts stay near. so we can protect each other" Isiong said. " Yeah. Legolas stay near as well" Elenia said. " Of course" He says. He put hand on both there shoulders. The two she-elves were a little bit scared. They have been in battles before. But something about this has got them on edge.

Elenia and Isiong were snaped out of there trance. When they heard one of the dark elves order to attack. The elves and human got there bows ready. Haldir gave the order to firer.They did. they took down many but they kept coming.  
They manage to get get in. The dark elves were all around. Elenia,Isiong and Legolas were busy trying to take down a dragon from where Aragorn was. They finally took it down. Isiong turn around to a dark elf charging her. She move out of the way.  
They clash. She took many hits. She took down many dark elves. One the dark elves came up behind her and knocked her out.

Elenia turn around Isiong being carried off by one of the dark elves. "Isiong" She yelled. Not to far away was Haldir.  
He turn when he heard Elenia yell out Isiong name. He saw her being taking away. He went after them only to be knock out as well.

Isiong started to wake. " My head." She said.she put a hand to her head. "Finally you woke up" she looked around to see Haldir. " What happen" she asked. He walk over to her and checked her wounds. " Your were knocked out as was I"  
he said. " Where are we." she asked. He look at her. " By my guess we are somewhere underground." He said.

She felt so tried. She couldn't kept her eyes open any longer. She fell alseep. Haldir notices this and stayed by her side.

Hope you. The scene coming up soon. 


	6. Chapter 6

Isiong woke up again. She sat up and notice Haldir asleep next to her. A smile appeared on her face. She took in her surrounding's. " Just my luck. I get kidnapped and so does Haldir" She thought. She was so last in thought that she didn't notice that Haldir had awaken. " She looks so sad." He thought. He put a ahnd on her shoulder. It made jump little bit. She turned her head to him. " Sorry didn't mean to scare you" He said. " It's alright." She said. She layed her head on his shoulder.

Back at Gondor.

Elenia was walking around. " They took her and haldir. They will pay for this." Elenia said. Legalos just watch." Don't worry. Haldir will make sure nothing happens to her." He said.she stop and looked at him. "What happens if something does happen to her." Elenia said. He got up and walked over to her and wraped his arm around her. He lefted her chin . " Don't worry.  
She alright." He said and lean down kissed her. " I'm going for a walk." She and walked out.

" What would I do without him." She thought She looked up at the stars." Hope your alright Isiong" She whispered.  
She turned around and saw a dark elf behind her. She tryed to run but he caught her and knocked her out. He carried her off.  
Somewhere underground.

Haldir and Isiong notices The dark elves bring someone to where they are. The dark elf put the person down and walked out.  
Isiong saw it was her friend Elenia. She ran over to her. She kneeled next to her. " Elenia wake up" She said. Elenia open her eyes and saw Isiong next to her. " Isiong" Elenia said. She sat up and hug her.Isiong hug her back.

She notice Haldir. He nodded his head. " Do you know why we were kidnapped." Elenia asked. " Not sure why" Haldir said.  
" Ture we don't." Isiong said. Elenia nodded.

Back at gondor.

Legalos went out to find Elenia. He looked all over and couldn't find her. He notice on the ground Elenia necklas.  
He went to Aragorn and told him that Elenia might have gotten taken by the new enemy. " Legolas clam down.  
We can't go out and search for them yet. We don't know where they are yet." He said. Legolas looked down.  
" Go rest" He said to Legalos. He nodded and lefted.

I know short chapter. Been busy playing my new game. guild wars and it seem it has taken away my time at writing.  
I'll try to kept all my stories update as best i can. 


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for not updating sooner. I Have other story that have to bee written and need to be udate. I as have to school to handle. So it's leaving me less time to work on them. I'll try and do my best at updating. so enjoy the story.

It's has been weeks sense they were captured. It's seem that the dark elves are planiing a ritual or something.  
Elenia and Isiong felt that something was going to happen and they didn't like it. They had the feeling that what ever they are to get ready for had to deal with them. Haldir did him best to keep them clam but it was not use.

In Gondor. They found out the hide out of the dark elves. Aragron had set up a plan to go and save the others.  
Legolas was ready. He waited for the others . Aragorn walked up to him. " Clam down my friend. We will save them"  
Aragorn said and gave him a smile. Legolas nodd and smiled back. That didn't help much but it did help some.

After awhile the headed out to the dark elves hidout. " Hold on Elenia . I'm coming for you." He thought.

Back with Elenia, Haldir and Isiong the dark elves grab the two she elves and took them to who no where. Haldir did his best to stop them but only to knock down. They carried the she eleves into a large room. They looked around.  
" Haldir was right. They were setting up for some ritual." Isiong said. Elenia nodd. They notices two male dark elves walk to them. " They are truly beatiful then we thought." One of them said.

At that it made them really scared now. " What are you going to do to us." Elenia said looking one of them strighted in the eye. " Your'll see" The other one said. He put his hand on the side of her face. Then they walked away. Isiong turns to Elenia. " I don't like this." She said. Elenia nodd back.

"Gaurds chain them up." one them said. The gaurds chain them. They put up a fight that didn't do any good.

Legolas felt something wasn't right. They were outside the the hidout. They were waiting for the right moment to get in.

Haldir also felt that something wasn't right. He felt that Isiong was in trouble. He had to get out of the cell and get to her.

Sorry if the chapter is short. I'll try and make them longer next time. 


End file.
